The present invention relates to a silicone composition that cures to form a release coating. By forming a cured organopolysiloxane coating on the substrate surface, the silicone composition of the present invention provides the surfaces of various types of substrates such as papers, laminated papers, synthetic plastic films, and metal foils with the ability to release tacky substances.
Silicone compositions that cure to form release coatings (i.e. silicone release compositions) are applied to release liners for pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes and pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets in order to form thereon a cured coating that is capable of releasing tacky substances. The cured release coatings used in such applications must exhibit small release resistance values both at low peel velocities (below approximately 0.3 m/minute) and at high peel velocities (above approximately 50 m/minute). Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2-187466 [187,466/90] teaches one example of such a silicone release composition, which consists of a platinum catalyst, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane, and a diorganopolysiloxane mixture composed of a dimethylsiloxane-methylvinylsiloxane copolymer and a dimethylsiloxane-methylvinylsiloxane-diphenylsiloxane copolymer that contains 0.5 to 3.0 mole percent diphenylsiloxane units. However, this composition gives high release resistance values in general and also reduces the residual adhesion of tacky substances that have been brought into contact with its cured release coating. Thus, depending on the application, its performance is not always satisfactory.